<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baked Apples by BloodyDruddigons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561176">Baked Apples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDruddigons/pseuds/BloodyDruddigons'>BloodyDruddigons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Characters, Anniversary, Applin Confession, Breakfast, Dark-Type Gloria, F/M, Fake Pregnancy, Fluffy Ending, Gloria is Oblivious, Grimmsnarl is a little shit, Jumpy Flapple, Late Confessions, Mild Spicy Content at Beginning, Pranks, They are obviously adults, fluff and comedy, fluffy mornings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDruddigons/pseuds/BloodyDruddigons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bad enough that their morning shenanigans had to be interrupted by Gloria's hungry Flapple. </p><p>But when Gloria's Grimmsnarl decides he's waited long enough for breakfast, Bede finds himself in deeper shit than he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baked Apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this was a long journey of sitting around in my WIPs folder completely finished for months! Not sure exactly how I managed to put this one off for so long, but hey, whatever, here it is!</p><p>Disclaimer: This universe assumes Bede and Gloria are over 18 as of the start of the Gym Challenge. So feel free to message me about how they're kids or some shit, and I'll get to ignoring it right away!</p><p>For the rest of you: Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hand was raised over the gym leader’s eyes, shielding him from the blinding rays tormenting his eyelids.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Spending so much time in Ballonlea, for all its mystique, did not come without drawbacks. Specifically, that becoming used to the shrouded forests meant even the first light from the sun rising over Postwick could strike one as... to put it politely, harsh. Opening his eyes was a challenge; he almost feared he was looking directly into the sun. His vision cleared to reveal that he wasn’t even facing the window. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Of all the mornings to have a headache. That damn sun.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Even worse, the shifting of his arm made the champion, who definitely needed the sleep after countless nights of interviews and battles, stir. <i>Crap. You’ve done it again, Bede.</i> A little more stirring and a confused hum from his partner were all it took to confirm to him how badly he loathed himself sometimes. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Mmph.... Morning, hon...” Oh, how heavenly her mumbling would sound, were it not making his head pound to high hell. Planting a kiss on Gloria’s forehead, Bede nuzzled into the crook of her neck to peck around the spots where he had marked her only the night before. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Good morning, darling...” were his words, already hazy from the sensation that arose with the feel of her soft, bruised skin, which vibrated a bit as Gloria began to laugh. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“What, you really want more? Ohhh, you dog!” </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Not long after the two began dating, Bede had quickly come to understand that he’d never escape Gloria’s relentless teasing - not that he really wished to, at least not this time. Sure, they should probably get up, make tea, tend to their pokemon, all that business, but there was no calamity in Galar that could eject him from the bed right now. Not when Gloria's flamboyant stretches, her taunting moans, and those lashes batting above her glazed-over eyes sent him into such a tizzy that he completely forgot about his headache, or the sun's glare. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Someone's frisky this morning, hmm?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Mmm... I do believe I'm not the only one..." Following Gloria's gaze, Bede looked down to find her correct on all accounts, before nearing her face for a wet, passionate kiss. Writhing tongues met eager moans as Bede took Gloria into his arms, listening to the rustle of the sheets, the hungry whines of a Flapple, the sweet panting of his beloved - </p><p><br/>
</p><p>...Wait a minute. <i>Flapple?</i></p><p><br/>
</p><p>The two turned their heads, only to jump and snatch the sheets to themselves at the sight of Gloria's Flapple by the door, looking at them with eyes that could force the most unyielding of people to cave in to their angelic display. "All right, all right, Faye, I get it. Good morning to you too. We'll make you breakfast, so... Maybe turn around while we get dressed...?" Sweating a bit, Gloria sighed in relief as the Flapple zoomed away in the direction of the kitchen. "Good thing mum's out for the week... Faye would be too heavy to fly with how much mum stuffs her," she mused as she dressed, apparently forgetting that she and Bede <i>had loudly shagged last night.</i> Nooooo, <i>Faye's weight</i> was the greatest concern!</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Bede could only sigh at Gloria's naïveté. The champion was never one to catch on to social situations easily, brilliant as she was in every other regard. While sliding his other sock on, he heard Gloria hum a little tune to herself. She really did have a beautiful singing voice, as perfect outside the bedroom as it was inside. Gulping as he stirred somewhere he'd rather not at the moment, the gym leader endeavored to turn his attention towards feeding their hungry pokemon. His own team was rather patient, although Mawile could turn a bit cross when underfed. Frankly, he worried more about Hatterene's stress in the presence of what had happened last night than about taking too long to feed anyone. Gloria's team was... to put it politely, a different story. They were absolutely sweet around Gloria, of course, but must have found it difficult NOT to toy around with her consort. Why else would her Obstagoon lick him as though to eat him? Why else would her Zigzagoon bite his hand out of sheer impatience while he was opening the bag of food? And her <i>Grimmsnarl</i>... Don't even get him started on her Grimmsnarl. That impish little trick loved nothing more than to make Bede's life "interesting", which to him meant a living nightmare. And to take too long to feed <i>the Grimmsnarl</i>, of all people, meant Bede would be in for a punishment of sorts. The "exploding fake pokeball" sort of punishment. The "tripwire-activated swampwater balloon launcher" sort of punishment. The "pink hair dye in the shampoo" sort of punishment. Where he even got that dye was anyone's guess! </p><p><br/>
</p><p><i>Tap... Tap...</i> "GAH!" <i>THONK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK</i> </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gloria turned to see the frazzled gym leader ass-flat on the floor. "Failed to sneak down the stairs again?" she asked, smirking, along with <i>her entire team behind her.</i> Oh, how fun this was going to be. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Getting up from the hardwood floor, he was met with the first sloppy lick of the day from that damn Obstagoon, who apparently didn't like what she tasted this time, given her retching afterward. "Peixes, for the last time, he's the feeder, not the food!" Gloria laughed as she turned on the teakettle. "That goes for you too, Himekaidou!" Bede turned his head to find that her Shiftry was indeed about to take a bite out of his arm, and jumped a mile, shrieking. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"So, what kind of tea would you like - what is it, Rapunzel?" Gloria asked to the Grimmsnarl tapping her shoulder. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><i>Oh, shit.</i> </p><p><br/>
</p><p>If he was pestering Gloria for food, that meant - yup. He was now pointing at Bede, meaning the poor sap was too late. "Don't worry, he'll get to the food. Right, Bede?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"O-of course! Right away!" Maybe, just maybe, if he hurried, Rapunzel would spare him this time? Running towards the pantry, he frantically pawed for the bag of food, unable to catch even a small glimpse of the wink between Gloria and Rapunzel. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I'll be right back, OK? I just need to find Faye's pokeball. I think I left it in my room." While Bede opened the bag, Faye suddenly began squealing in panic, following Gloria up the stairs. That was odd. What reason would Faye have to- </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"YEEEOWWWWWWW! Dammit, Winnie!" he yelled at the Zigzagoon gnawing at his hand. "Didn't you hear Gloria?! I am NOT your breakfast!" Winnie just smiled, sticking her tongue out. That little shit knew he wasn't edible; all her pokemon knew that. Pissing him off was just <i>that much fun</i> for them. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>One by one, the plates received the meals of... whatever it was, it was organic, and the teams began to feast. Preparing the meals for himself and Gloria was a bit more hassle, or less if you figured in the lack of irritation by Gloria's friends from hell. Ok, her Cinderace nearly set fire to his plate, but everything turned out fine otherwise. As he added the mushrooms to the pan, his head finally cleared enough to wander to thoughts of Postwick. Ok, it was a small town. Anything else? Even the most diminutive of towns had a lot to offer, if one knew where to look. It was Gloria's hometown, after all, and if there was anyone who avoided boredom like the plague, it had to be her. Moving the omelet to Gloria's plate, he remembered walking past a berry shop on the way to her house. Maybe he could ask her about that?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The thumping of footsteps down the stairs behind the fairy trainer alerted him to his perfect timing. Setting the teapot onto the table, Bede focused next on the silverware as he asked her, "So, isn't there a berry grocer in Postwick? Should we - wait, you live here. How would you like to spend the day?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I don't know, we could go to the berry grocer, do some training in the grass, I'm pregnant, go see the professor..." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Scoffing, Bede took a sip of his tea. "And risk meeting with Hop again? Like I'd -" And promptly spit the tea across the table. "I'M SORRY, WHAT?!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"You got me pregnant somehow... Everything we tried to prevent it failed, I guess."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>His mind swam with pure, unadulterated terror. No, no, no, that couldn't be right! They weren't ready, she wasn't ready, he'd NEVER be ready, not after what had happened to him! After finally telling Gloria he feared something like this, it really had to happen?! No, he'd make a terrible father! And he was a gym leader and Gloria was the champion and - <i>Oh, Arceus, why?!</i></p><p><br/>
</p><p>Turning around, however, his fear disappeared, completely replaced by exasperation. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The champion, who appeared completely normal five minutes ago, now displayed an enormous bulge around the waist. In fact, the shape of the bulge suggested not pregnancy but rather the presence of a pokemon egg hidden under her shirt.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Oh, and her puckish grin was another dead giveaway. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Arceus damn it, Gloria.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Very funny," he mumbled as Rapunzel and the rest of her team erupted into laughter around them. Except Faye, who merely squeaked with fear as if to yell, "CAREFUL WITH THAT EGG!!!!!" From the kitchen, where Bede's team was still eating, there came a crash, returning to him gripping fear. He didn't even want to look at Hatterene right now - frankly, the fact that she WASN'T slapping everyone immediately was cause enough for bafflement.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The champion didn't even flinch at the sound, pulling the egg out from under her shirt and trying to calm down Rapunzel's, and her own, laughter. Upon success, the dining room quieted down for Gloria to hand the egg to Bede, under the paranoid eye of her Flapple. "I received an egg a while back... And, well, why not start out our third year as a couple with a new family member? I know it won't hatch into a fairy type, but I still think it'd be the perfect gift for you!" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Why? What will this hatch into...?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>There wasn't any more time to think about that, as the egg began to shake and glow in Bede's hands, nearly blinding him once more. Once he opened his eyes, the fuzz cleared, and there it was - a little Applin melting his heart with a stare even sweeter than Faye's.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gloria twiddled her fingers. "We missed this tradition, and since Faye came back from the day care with an egg... Well, y'know, I - I just thought - " No more words left Gloria's mouth in the kiss Bede pulled her in for, sweet and affectionate, as full of longing as the light hums from the lovebirds. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Happy anniversary to you too, Gloria." Long fingers stroked chestnut hair in a deep embrace between the quivering champion, her fairy trainer, and their baby wyrm nuzzling against his neck. She always called her pokemon her siblings, right? And his pokemon... For a long time, they were the closest thing to family he ever had. This Applin... Did she mean...? "She'll be our daughter," elicited the only answer he needed to hear - a delighted chuckle from Gloria. "Dear... What should we name her?" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Her eyes widened at his question, then once again after pondering a bit. "How about Caramel? She's a sweetie, after all..." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Soft lips pecked her forehead. "She absolutely is. Thank you, Gloria... I can't imagine a life without you. No matter how crazy you act at times, you really are everything to me. I'll always love our eccentric family, whether or not we ever marry. And I'll always love you." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>At this point, Gloria's face had turned a beet red, her eyes tearing up as she left his arms. "I love you too!" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He nodded, smiling gently. "Indeed..." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Within a minute, however, the smile faded as a fuming Hatterene appeared behind him. "...But you still frightened me to the ends of the region, so I'm still going to have Hatterene slap you." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Tears dried as the fear Bede once faced now struck Gloria right through the heart. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Eh?!! Hold on, it wasn't my idea! I swear!" </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Bede paused a minute, a frozen Gloria awaiting his verdict. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>"...You're right."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Huh?!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"I know whose idea it was." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The man and his Hatterene turned to Rapunzel, eyes staring dead into the terrified Grimmsnarl's soul. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“And that means he's in for a punishment of sorts~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>